Troublemaker
by Franessa Black
Summary: Tan sólo pidió un día para estudiar, ¿por qué mierda debía tener tantos problemas? Más que eso, ¿por qué Inuyasha siempre le daba problemas? Incluso cuando no quisiera.


Sí, aquí de nuevo, pero ya saben, la inspiración golpea y una escribe, simplemente eso :)

Otro trash-fic, o sea, sin sentido, sin razón de ser, etc., simplemente salió de la nada y lo quiero compartir con ustedes.

¡Espero les guste! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Tan sólo pidió un día para estudiar, ¿por qué mierda debía tener tantos problemas? Más que eso, ¿por qué Inuyasha siempre le daba problemas? Incluso cuando no quisiera. _

**Troublemaker**

**

* * *

**

Definitivamente, esto era un problema.

Inuyasha, como Naraku ni los fragmentos de la perla habían sido vistos en un largo tiempo, decidió acompañarla a su época cuando le dijo que necesita este día para estudiar por un examen de matemáticas que tenía mañana. Y todo había estado de maravilla, su madre los recibió con la cena, ella se dio un baño, Inuyasha aprovechó también de hacerlo, comenzó con sus estudios mientras el hanyô terminaba; sí, las cosas iban perfectas.

Hasta el momento en que él entró, semi desnudo, a su habitación, y, de un segundo a otro, se desmayó.

¿Qué había de terrible en ello? (Aparte de lo anterior)

Bueno, en cuanto Kagome lo vio empezar a caer, no sabía si creyendo que tenía fuerza, se apresuró en ir a sujetarlo, sin contar que el peso del medio demonio era demasiado para su diminuta figura. Así que aquí estaba, en el suelo, recostada y con un inconsciente Inuyasha encima suyo.

Sólo porque los putos aromatizantes, relajantes o lo que fuese que haya echado para que tuviese un "buen" baño habían sido demasiado potentes para sus sensibles sentidos.

Genial. Juraba que, si no fuese porque la presión en su pecho por estar aplastada no le dejaba decir más que un susurro por minuto, hubiese gritado de alegría.

Agradecería enormemente si alguien notase el sarcasmo en sus pensamientos.

En un principio no estuvo tan preocupada, puesto que Sôta acostumbraba a molestarla cuando venía Inuyasha a la casa o en cualquier momento que pudiese, así que la vería, llamaría a su madre y su abuelo, quienes le ayudarían a sacarle al hanyô de encima.

Cuando recordó que su hermano se había quedado a dormir en la casa de un amigo y habían pasado diez minutos sin que nadie viniese (porque era tarde y acostumbraban a acostarse "temprano"), bueno, entró en pánico. Por otro lado, no notaba que Inuyasha _tuviese_ intenciones de despertar en un futuro cercano, hablando de pronto, o sea, segundos que podían transformarse en minutos y éstos, a su vez, en horas.

Había soñado muchas veces con tener al medio demonio sobre ella, pero, ciertamente, no en estas circunstancias… menos inconsciente. Más que eso, era ella quien perdía la consciencia por lo intenso y apasionado del…

¡Ya! Era el peor momento para fantasear.

Cuando supo que no le quedaba otra opción, decidió hablarle (por muy estúpido que fuese).

—Inu… yasha —soltó con esfuerzo, el aire yéndose rápidamente de sus pulmones.

Genial, no funcional, tampoco esperó que lo hiciera.

—Inuyasha —volvió a repetir.

Mierda, ya no podía respirar.

Y bien, ahora le tocaba a la muchacha desmayarse.

* * *

—¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

Abrió los ojos con pereza, incorporándose lentamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una superficie suave, llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza y frunció el ceño por la molestia, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido.

Inuyasha. Desmayo. Atrapada. Desmayo (otra vez).

Lo siguiente fue la sensación de los rayos solares golpeándole cálidamente en la espalda, proyectándose como sombras por la habitación, algo que claramente anunciaba ya era de mañana.

Joder.

—¿Kagome, estás bien?

—¡Mi examen! —fue lo primero que gritó, sin tomar en cuenta que Inuyasha le estaba hablando.

—Kago…

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaste? —musitó apresurada mientras buscaba su uniforme.

—Estabas desmayada.

Cierto.

…

¡Pero ella no podía durar toda la noche inconsciente!

Bueno, hubo esta vez donde fue por dos días y…

Ok, obviaría eso, ahora necesitaba llegar a clases; estaría muerta si se perdía el examen de matemáticas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé, acá hay un palo grande apuntando un seis y otro más corto un diez.

Kagome dejó caer su uniforme de las manos, y lo único que hizo fue observar a Inuyasha, quien se echó hacia atrás, visiblemente asustado por lo que parecían ser llamas que estaba saliendo de los orbes chocolate femeninos.

—¿Ka… Kagome?

—Acabo de perderme el examen… ¡y todo es tu culpa! —apuntó con el dedo al medio demonio.

—¡¿Qué? No es mi… ¡tú eres la que se desmaya por horas!

—Inuyasha… —masculló entre dientes—, ¡osuwari, osuwari, osuwari! —tomó aire—. ¡Osuwari!

El cuerpo del hanyô golpeó repetidas veces el suelo, cada vez con más intensidad y…

Mierda. Acababa de hacer un hoyo en su habitación, lo que se traduce a que él ahora estaba estampado en la sala de estar, bajo la mirada sorprendida del abuelo que había dejado de prestarle atención al televisor.

¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

—¡Kagome, llamaron de la escuela para informar que reprobaste matemáticas! —gritó su madre, un tono de voz entre enojada y sorprendida, quizás riendo cuando vio a Inuyasha y escuchó la pelea.

Genial, simplemente… genial.

—¡Osuwari!

Una vez más no haría daño.

—¡Kagome, Inuyasha no responde, está inconsciente!

Que se jodiera, no pensaba ayudar, ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Siempre me imaginé la situación, yo estaría feliz de tenerlo encima, pero tampoco si está desmayado. ¡Yo sé que las mujeres piensan como yo! (Y si eres hombre, también tienes el derecho a hacerlo ;D)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y también me gustaría saber su opinión, así que dejen un review si quieren :D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
